Outtakes from A Moment
by heavyinfinity
Summary: Outtakes and side shots from A Moment Changes Everything.  Mostly lemons, no effect on the story line.
1. Chapter 1

The Hot Tub Outtake

From

A Moment Changes Everything

By

Heavyinfinity

**Thank you to mynxi for beta'ing this even though I totally sprung this on her at the last minute!**

**Twilight is the property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**This takes place in chapter thirteen, after they have sex for the first time and before they go home.**

**JPOV**

Mentally groaning, I twisted myself around Bella's falling figure so that I could control her impact. The ice made a sharp cracking sound as my body struck it. Bella let out a surprised "Oommph," as her soft body landed on mine.

We lay there silently for a moment before I felt the tremors of her laughter. "Jasper," she said, rolling over to straddle me. "This isn't working."

I could feel her heat against my groin, even through all of her layers, causing my dick to harden. "You're right, Sweetheart, it's not," I admitted sorrowfully. "I was sure we could do it, but apparently, even my vampire reflexes aren't quick enough to manage you on ice skates. Let's get you back inside."

She shot me a sexy little grin as she pushed herself into a sitting position, grinding her core right up on my dick and instantly increasing my hard on. "Ready when you are," she said, her voice husky with desire.

In a flash, I was upright and removing my skates so I could run us back to the house. Bella giggled into my chest and wrapped her legs around my waist. Within minutes, we were inside the mudroom, frantically throwing our boots and coats on the floor.

Yanking her hot little body back to mine, I began to pull her sweater off, blatantly grinding my dick against her core. She moaned and the sweet smell of her arousal began to fill the room. Some tiny, sensitive portion of my brain finally chimed in and reminded me that taking her on the floor of the mud room was probably inappropriate until she was a little more used to having sex with me.

Groaning, I lifted her against my body and carried her out of the little room, intending to head straight for our bed. She wrapped her legs around me again, but I stopped short when she tensed and gave a little grunt when I grabbed her ass.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned I had failed to moderate my strength. "Did I hurt you?"

She groaned and rolled her eyes before leaning back into me, pressing distracting little kisses to my neck. "Relax," she whispered. "Just a little sore in a few delicate areas from all the unfamiliar activities this weekend, that's all. I think I'll take a good soak in the hot tub, after we finish molesting each other."

"I'm so sorry, Sweets," I whispered. "Are you sure you want to do this again, now? Where exactly are you hurting?"

"Jasper," she said, her tone becoming slightly irritated, "I have a sore ass from ice skating and my thighs are feeling the burn from being wrapped around you while you screw me silly. I'm fine, and _yes_ I want to this again, right now!"

I smiled in relief, realizing that she would hardly be in the mood again if she was truly in pain. "Well then," I purred, as her tongue traced circles on my throat, "Why don't we kill two birds with one stone and visit the hot tub right now?"

Before she could answer, I pressed her up against the wall, so that I could use my hands to pull her t-shirt over her head. Her perfect breasts strained against her simple black bra, and I pulled the fabric down to expose her nipples. Sucking one of her hardened peaks into my mouth, I teased the other with a feather-light touch.

She closed her eyes and moaned, pressing her center against my abdomen. Taking that as a "yes" to the proposed hot tub sex, I picked her up from against the wall and carried her into the warm, steamy room. I carefully sat Bella down on one of the cedar chairs next to the tub and dimmed the lights.

My urgency gone, I slowly took her bra the rest of the way off, cupping her bare breasts in my hands before circling her nipples with my fingertips. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, whispering my name. I gave both nipples a slow, firm pinch, causing her to moan and begin writhing in the chair.

Reluctantly, I released her tits and stood up to remove my clothes. Wordlessly, I helped her into standing and shimmied her pants down her legs. Noticing the absence of underwear, I raised my eyebrow at her.

She shrugged mischievously. "Panties just seem like a waste of time this weekend," she said nonchalantly. Turning neatly away from me, she walked primly over to the hot tub and stepped in, sighing in pleasure as the hot water surrounded her legs. She reached up and pulled her hair into a loose twist, securing it with a clip she had left on the floor after a previous soak.

I gazed unabashedly at the silhouette of her body against the soft misty lights. Her breasts were high and full, and something about the sight of her arms above her head just did it for me. My dick twitched as I stepped into the hot water. She turned to smile at me, and I sat down on the bench, curling my finger in a beckoning manner.

She reached her hand to meet mine, taking a step closer. "I'm lonely over here," I teased, tugging her gently to sit on my lap. She hissed as she sat in the hot water, but quickly relaxed against me. I began to knead the muscles of her neck and upper back, causing her to sigh.

"Mmmm, that feels nice," she said in a husky voice. "Your cool fingers feel good with the warm water."

"That's good," I murmured in her ear, turning her sideways in my lap to run one of my hands down her back, cupping her ass. "Don't want to neglect any sore muscles," I teased, squeezing her firm cheek in my hand.

She moaned quietly and I quickly shifted her back against my chest, enjoying the way her breasts floated gently in the water. Her head lolled against me and I brought both hands up to tease her nipples. Responding to her little moans and sighs, I increased the pressure until I was pinching. I began focusing on one perfect nipple at a time, allowing the other tip to recover from the sensation as I assaulted the opposite one.

"I love pinching your tits," I whispered into her ear, knowing she enjoyed a little dirty talk. The water began to slosh as she writhed against my hands, rocking her hips slightly in search of friction. Chuckling quietly, I obliged her by trailing one hand slowly down her abdomen until I reached the top of her bare pussy.

She moaned loudly as I brought my other hand down to spread her folds wide, exposing the hood of her swollen clit to the warm water. I teased her nub with gentle circles before bringing my thumb and finger together to squeeze it. "I love pinching your clit too, Bella," I said huskily, squeezing carefully as she bucked against my fingers.

Keeping the pressure firm on her clit, I moved my other hand to slide two fingers deep into her folds, groaning as she eagerly opened her legs to allow me inside. Her breathing became ragged and I felt her internal muscles begin to flutter while I pumped my fingers quickly in and out of her. She let out a keening moan before screaming my name. I increased the pressure on her clit ever so slightly, sending her over the edge. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her pussy clenched around my fingers.

Releasing her clit, I gently stroked her pussy as she came down, enjoying the contrast of her slick cum against the water we were in. She was nearly limp in my arms as I turned her around, aligning her opening with my throbbing dick. I slowly lowered her onto myself, groaning at the soft heat that surrounded me. Her pussy felt white hot, even compared to the hot water we were in.

She leaned her upper body backward, pressing her breasts up toward my eager lips. I took one nipple in my mouth, sucking hard, as I began moving her up and down on my dick. The water began to splash out of the tub with my movements, causing Bella to open her eyes in surprise.

Disliking the distraction, I groaned, pulling her off of my dick. She looked up at me in confusion, and I smiled reassuringly while I lifted her up and out of the water, my frustrated cock screaming in protest the entire time. I jumped out, quickly grabbing the soft oversized towels. Using vampire speed, I dried us off and whisked her back to the den.

Laying her on the plush carpeting in front of the fireplace, I quickly stoked the fire to prevent her from feeling chilled. When I turned back to her, I groaned in appreciation, feeling a trickle of moisture leak from my dick as I took in the sight of her.

Bella was half reclined on an oversized pillow. One leg was on the floor, the other bent upright, exposing her pussy perfectly to me. Her pink folds were swollen and the evidence of her arousal was glistening in the firelight. "I think you forgot to finish something," she purred, sliding a finger down her abdomen, toying with her clit.

Growling playfully at her, I lunged, using care to slow my movement as I drew close to her. She closed her eyes and smiled, completely relaxed, allowing me to move her where I wanted her. Grabbing the large throw pillow, I turned her around and gently pushed her face down over top of it, raising her perfect little ass in the air.

"I want to take you from behind," I said softly. Her answering moan made me smile. My girl really enjoyed dirty talk. "Let me know if anything is uncomfortable." She gave a small nod, and I quickly leaned forward to thrust my dick into her dripping pussy, bracing my arms on either side of her little body.

I was cautious at first, concerned that the deeper penetration might be too much for her, but her moans soon reassured me that she was enjoying this position. I picked up speed and allowed myself to slide even further into her tight heat. My balls slapped her clit and she moaned in time to my thrusts.

"Oh yeah," she panted, "Right there, Jasper! Gonna come," she gasped, her walls squeezing around my dick tightly, as her orgasm overtook her.

"Jesus, Bella," I grunted, my cold seed exploding out of my dick as I pumped inside of her. Her pussy continued to contract, milking my cock and prolonging my orgasm. I leaned forward to press kisses up the length of her spine before regretfully pulling out of her. Suddenly very grateful for our damp towels, I cleaned her up, listening to her panting breaths slow to normal.

She kept her eyes closed while I scooped her up and carried her to our room, where I helped her into one of my t-shirts. She smiled contentedly and wrapped herself up in the comforter.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, enjoying the slight taste of complete sexual satisfaction I was picking up from her.

"Just making my game plan for distracting you away from outdoor activities tomorrow," she sighed sleepily. "I'm discovering that I'm more of an 'indoor sports' kind of girl."

I chuckled softly and wrapped the covers tightly around her. "Get your rest, Bella," I said softly. "You'll need your energy if you want to tempt me into playing indoors."

She drifted into sleep, and I watched her contentedly. I had hoped this trip would be the perfect escape to allow us the chance to connect sexually, and so far I was not disappointed. Bella's life had been so hard since we were in Forks, and I was determined to fill every possible moment with pleasure until it was time to take her back to reality.


	2. Malcolm and Alice

Alice and Malcolm

**Mynxi is my beta, even when I write about Alice. I love her so!**

**Many thanks to the amazing newtowngirl for translating the Scottish and giving me advice on the Scottish scenery. I have softened the accent in several places for clarity, so any inaccuracy is my own. **

**To my knowledge, this is the first ever "Lack of Lemon" warning ever posted, lol! I'm so sorry if this disappoints people, but I really struggled to write Alice's POV, and the lemon just didn't come for me *pun intended*! I didn't quite fade to black, but it is not as descriptive as my usual citrus. I promise to make up for it in the future!**

**Twilight is the property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**APOV  
**I sat in the passenger seat of the car, watching the scenery fly by as Malcolm drove us to the private airport. The events of the last few days were a blur even to my "perfect" vampire mind. I remembered "waking up" for the first time since I was changed, inexplicably at ease in the arms of the stranger who held me.

I had braced myself for the pain of seeing Jasper and Bella together as a mated couple, but it didn't materialize. I did feel sadness at the confirmation that my relationship with Jasper was truly over, but the crushing pain that my visions of this future had caused was gone. The dark haired vampire who held me introduced himself as Malcolm, telling me we belonged with each other. I tried to summon disbelief at this unforeseen development, but I read the truth in his amber eyes.

Within seconds, it dawned on me that my gift was gone. The absence of the near-constant assault of visions was terrifying at first, but I found comfort in Malcolm's arms as he gently soothed me. I was still adjusting to the loss of my gift, but I was beginning to feel a sense of freedom from the burden of knowing what was to come.

I felt a small wave of anxiety building and automatically reached across the console for Malcolm's free hand. I was still surprised by the amount of comfort his touch provided me. Jasper had frequently used his gift to make me feel better during our years together, but the relief I felt at Malcolm's contact was far more powerful.

We had hunted together for the first time this morning, and it had been exhilarating in a way that I had never experienced with Jasper. Running beside Malcolm and watching in appreciation as he took down his kill, I felt no doubt that he was correct in his assertion that we were mates. There was just a connection between us that hadn't been there between Jasper and me. It didn't mean that my love for Jasper wasn't real, but the intensity of those feelings just paled in comparison to what I felt for Malcolm already. I wasn't sure if it was the absence of my gift or the presence of this new person in my life, but I felt a sense of excitement about my future with him.

As Malcolm steered the car into the airport parking lot, I remembered the conversation I had with Esme and Rose before we left this morning. "It's a new beginning, Alice," Rose had said earnestly. "Don't waste time longing for the past and forget about planning the future. Just be." I had nodded solemnly, struck by the changes the last few months had wrought in my sister. The tenderness she now demonstrated toward Emmett was a marked contrast to her previous behavior, and if possible, Emmett was even more in love with her than ever.

Esme had added her own gentle advice. "Be open to the possibilities," she had said, her eyes shining with love. "Don't fall into the same patterns," she warned me, hugging me tightly. As she released me and stepped away, she tipped my face up and looked me in the eye. "Enjoy yourself, Alice."

_Good advice,_ I thought to myself, wordlessly following behind Malcolm as he stepped aboard the jet and greeted the crew. _If only it was that easy to follow_. My anxiety reared its ugly head again and I sighed, realizing how little I knew about the man who was so courteously assisting me into my seat.

I mumbled my thanks as he seated himself beside me and gently reclaimed my hand. We sat silently during the take off and the tension began to suffocate me. Malcolm squeezed my hand gently and looked at me sympathetically.

"Wha' can Ah do tae help yeh, Lass?" he asked sincerely.

"Talk to me," I answered bluntly. "I mean, I don't know much about you," I added, embarrassed at my lack of eloquence.

He smiled slightly at my bumbling request and I was struck by the way the expression softened his stern face.

"It's nae a pretty story, Ah'm afraid," he said hesitantly. "But few o' us have blissful pasts, Ah suppose." I shrugged, unsure how much of my own story he was aware of. He looked at me intensely for a moment and then began his story.

His tone was remote for the most part as he described a simple life in the Scottish highlands, but his voice softened when he spoke about his wife and son. I looked into his eyes, shocked by the pain I saw in them. Hoping that my touch brought him the same comfort his afforded me, I slowly reached up to cup his cheek with one hand.

"I'm so sorry," I said softly. He placed one of his hands over mine and smiled sadly.

"As am I," he replied. "But it were long ago. Ah took vengeance on the one who killed them an' Ah have wandered ever since. I've helped other vampires here and there, but for the mos' part, Ah've been on ma own."

I was struck by the thought of him alone and disconnected, watching the world change around him as the years passed. His only long term companions had been the memories of the life he had lost.

"So many memories," I murmured aloud, lost in my thoughts.

"An' you, Lass?" he asked, raising a dark eyebrow at me. "I ken ye've been wit' the Cullens for a spell, but what about afore you met them?"

"I have no memories of my human life," I admitted softly, looking into his curious eyes. "I awoke in the dark, completely unaware of what I was until I had a vision of my future. I never looked back after that. My visions led me to Jasper and then to the Cullens, and that's all I can truly remember. Thanks to Bella, I was able to research my family, but it didn't spur any true memories." I shrugged and gave a small smile. "I filled my life with visions of the future without appreciating the present," I admitted sadly. "In the end, that's what lost me Jasper."

Strangely, it didn't feel odd discussing my past relationship with Malcolm. His whole demeanor was calm and accepting as he ran his thumb along my palm.

"Ah regret tha' loss fer yeh," he said simply. "However, I cannae regret the future that loss has opened up for us tegether."

I smiled, appreciating the freedom that came from not knowing what the future held for us. I was under no pressure to prevent anything from happening. My only responsibility was to deal honestly and openly with Malcolm as we learned to function together.

We drifted into a companionable silence until we began our descent. Malcolm noticed me eagerly looking at the city lights as we bypassed Edinburgh to land at a smaller airport. When he rolled his eyes at my excitement, I shrugged defensively. "I've never been to Scotland before," I admitted. "I want to see the sights," I whined playfully.

"Far be it from me tae deprive yeh from city life," he teased me back. "Ah promise yeh a trip to Edinburgh within a week," he vowed with mock solemnity. "First, though, I want tae show you ma home."

Eager to see what type of living situation the solitary vampire preferred, I followed him to the waiting BMW sedan. He handled the car with automatic ease as the roads became smaller and we made our way north into highland country. The terrain became rougher and the towns were further and further apart. Eventually, he pulled over near a wooded area so that we could hunt.

"Should I worry that our presence here will cull the deer population?" I teased as I stepped out of the car and gazed into the trees.

Malcolm laughed warmly and I smiled automatically at the sound. "No, Lass," he answered, his dark eyes twinkling with humor. "Ah think Scotland has enough deer tae sustain two 'vegetarian' vampires for a few weeks." I laughed with him, surprised that the sound was foreign to my own ears. I tried to remember the last time I had laughed. I realized it had been over something silly Bella had said back in Forks, well over a year ago.

Shrugging off the memory, I brought myself back to the moment and enjoyed the happy expression on my mate's face. His eyes darkened and I felt myself becoming lost in them as we leaned toward each other. Time seemed to slow and when our lips met, the world around me disappeared. His lips were firm but not forceful as he kissed me. He pulled me even closer as I allowed him access to my mouth, making me feel sheltered and desired and just perfectly right.

Before I could wrap my mind around what was happening, the kiss was over. I gazed up into Malcolm's eyes, floored by the depth of feeling I read there. From out of nowhere, I was struck with a flash of guilt that I could get over my love for Jasper so quickly. Then I felt guilty for being unfair to Malcolm, who had been nothing but wonderful to me.

I tensed involuntarily and he immediately eased his grip on me, although he continued to hold me. His eyes were soft and sad as he brought one hand to my cheek.

"Lass, the fact that yer happy now doesna lessen the happiness ye shared wi' him."

I opened my mouth to reply, but no words would come. He smiled gently and stepped back. "Yer free from the weight o' the future; do not make the mistake of living tangled in yer past." We both turned toward the sound of wildlife moving in the forest. "Now let's hunt so we can get home," he said with a wink before launching himself toward the tree line.

We found the small herd of deer quickly and gave chase when they fled. Running with Malcolm was exhilarating and I found myself wondering if it was because we were mates or if I just hadn't appreciated small things like this while I was with Jasper.

Cutting off the herd from the front, I struck first. I took my kill down quickly and began to feed as I listened to Malcolm strike his intended target. I was surprised when I realized he was bringing his kill over to feed near me. Jasper and I had always hunted in relative separation, but I found myself feeling touched that Malcolm would want to be near me, even while "eating". I knew most humans preferred to consume food together and wondered if it was a carryover from his human life or a result of so many years of solitude as a vampire.

Shrugging off my idle questions, I disposed of the carcass and waited for Malcolm to do the same. When he walked toward me, I reached my hand out for his, enjoying the sense of completion I felt when his fingers touched mine. I looked up at him, hoping he could somehow sense my sincerity. "I am very happy right now," I said simply, knowing he would understand the intention of my words.

"Ah'm glad fer that, Lass," he answered as he led me back to the car. We finished the drive in companionable silence as the night began to fade into dawn. The sunset was spectacular, leaving me at a loss for words as the changing color illuminated the picturesque mountains and the sun's rays began to bounce off the water of the lochs.

We came around a bend and into a lovely valley and Malcolm stopped the car, allowing me to take in the quiet beauty of the scene. A small castle stood not far from the shore of the loch, surrounded by a charming fieldstone wall. Craggy trees stood over the lawn, giving the promise of shade on sunny days. The mountains across the water framed the stone tower of the castle perfectly.

"Did you live here as a human?" I asked without thinking.

He smiled and shook his head negatively. "Nah, the castle came way after ma human time, although this is ma family's land. Ah actually purchased it rather recently. The previous owner was runnin' it as a high end bed an' breakfast. Ah was a little worried about the shape it would be in, but thankfully it seems tae be in good repair."

"Let's go see inside," I said excitedly, struck again by the simple pleasure of anticipating a future I hadn't seen. Chuckling, he put the car back into gear and drove the short distance to the detached carriage house. Grasping Malcolm's hand again, we jogged across the stone courtyard to the front door, almost like children running toward a new playhouse.

We reached the front door and I shifted from one foot to another while Malcolm made a big show of digging the key out of his pocket and pretended to struggle with the lock. Giving him a playful glare, I neatly stepped in front of him as he opened the door, cutting him off and stepping inside.

I took several steps, turning my head to take in the room around me. Malcolm followed me quietly, allowing me a chance to appreciate the wood beam ceiling and the massive stone fireplace. The décor was surprisingly tasteful considering the castle had recently been in commercial use. The pieces were large but comfortable and fit in well with the architecture.

"Are yeh mentally redecoratin' already then?" he teased, spinning me around to face him. His face was happy and relaxed and I could tell that he was pleased to be standing here with me.

"Not at all," I assured him. "There are a few things I don't love, but overall the previous owners did a great job, at least in this room."

His smile grew even wider at my words. "Ah'm glad tae hear that, Lass. Ah'm afraid the second floor will require some attention, however."

As he led me up the stairway, he explained that the bedrooms had been altered to fit the needs of the bed and breakfast, leaving us with somewhat haphazard décor and several unnecessary bathrooms. As we examined it, I still saw more that was salvageable than needed changed.

Given Malcolm's nomadic history, I was concerned that he would be difficult to settle down with, but he was enthusiastic about my suggestions and we had a pleasant discussion about what changes to proceed with first. We both agreed we needed a pleasant sitting space and updated electronics. Malcolm brought in our few bags and I plugged my laptop in, happy to get started on making this little castle my new home.

Within a few weeks, it was shaping up nicely. There were several bumps along the way as I adjusted to making decisions without knowing my partner's reaction ahead of time. Several of my online purchases were not as described. This allowed me to enjoy watching Malcolm struggle not to offend me by finding something positive in the truly hideous sofa I had purchased based on a flattering photo on a website.

In addition to working on our living space, Malcolm and I spent a lot of time outdoors. He was an unabashed nature lover, able to find something beautiful or amazing with almost every step he took outside. I found myself appreciating the world around me in a way I never had during my years with Jasper. Whether it was the loss of my gift or Malcolm's influence, I wasn't sure, but I embraced the change in myself and enthusiastically joined him whenever he called me over to see whatever plant or bug he wanted to show me.

We didn't spend all of our time in the wilderness and we actually made frequent trips into Edinburgh. We ambled along the busy streets, enjoying the contrast of classic and new. We browsed art galleries and I attempted to introduce him to the principles of fashion. He actually had a decent appreciation for fabric and flow, but he flat out refused to familiarize himself with the different designers. We enjoyed many playful debates about what was beautiful and what was ridiculous.

We had similar taste in music and both enjoyed ballet and theater. I particularly relished his outrage during a presentation of Shakespeare's _Macbeth_ .

"Rubbish!" he ranted in the middle of the performance. "It's a crime they're still putting it on the stage! Mac Bethad mac Findlaich slew King Duncan in a fair fight on the field of battle! He was a leader, no' a murderer!" Vainly struggling to hold back my giggles, I quickly led him out of the packed theater, ignoring the irritated glances we received on the way.

"Relax," I ordered as we headed out into the brisk evening air. "It's art, not a history lecture, Malcolm."

He continued grumbling under his breath, but I noticed his lip twitch in humor. We stopped at a corner to allow traffic to pass, and I noticed the way the streetlight highlighted his dark hair. He glanced down at me and his expression intensified, giving me a fluttery feeling inside. Our physical relationship hadn't progressed since that first kiss. Over the weeks, we had held hands, even cuddled some, but I felt trapped in an awkward limbo, confused about how to move things forward between us. He had seemed to sense this and patiently allowed me the time I needed to process our relationship.

In that instant on the street corner, my hesitation evaporated. I stepped toward him and he met me halfway, pulling my body close to his as our lips met. Ignoring the catcalls of passersby, we kissed as if our souls were coming together, and perhaps they were. There was no guilt in this kiss, no sense of longing for the past. There was only Malcolm and me in that moment, finally weaving the physical connection that would reflect the emotional bond we already had.

I felt a sense of coming home as his mouth claimed mine, fulfilling a long ignored need. I had always felt satisfied with the physical relationship Jasper and I had shared, but this kiss was teaching me what I had been missing. Every nerve was on fire, screaming with a need for more.

"Hotel room?" I gasped out, intent on obtaining privacy immediately.

"Home, Lass," he growled, nipping along my throat even as he guided us quickly across the street toward the parking garage. "Ah want nae audience when Ah finally make you mine." Within seconds we were in the car. Malcolm wove the car in and out of traffic and finessed the car through the narrow streets until we hit the highway.

We kept our hands to ourselves, silently agreeing that once we started we wouldn't be stopping for any reason. The miles flew by and my mind raced just as quickly, running over the possible outcomes that moving forward might result in. I caught myself at the old habit and forced myself to accept an unknown future. It was difficult, but Malcolm seemed to sense my struggle and smiled softly at me from the driver's seat.

His normally stern expression was soft with affection and understanding, although his eyes were still dark with desire. I smiled back at him, suddenly struck by the fact that I truly loved the man beside me. My feelings had surpassed the powerful and strange sensation of needing my mate and had become real love for the person he was.

When we finally reached home, we took our time getting upstairs to our bedroom. We were still eager, but a calm sense of belonging had come over us. As he climbed into bed with me for the first time, I reached a hand up to his face.

"I love you," I whispered, looking directly into his dark eyes.

"And Ah you, ma Alice," he answered, his voice heavy with desire and emotion. His lips met mine and we fell into each other. We were perfect together, our bodies becoming a reflection of the bond our souls shared. Reaching completion together was beyond anything I had ever imagined, leaving me profoundly grateful that our paths had led us to each other. We spent the night wrapped up in each other, our bodies learning each other the way that our hearts already did.

Over the next few months, we continued to enjoy each other, body and soul. We finished the few improvements the castle needed together and we were both very happy with the results. It was truly our home, a space that reflected both of us.

Working with the different fabrics we selected during our remodel made me want to try my hand at clothing design. I bought a sewing machine, read up on the basics, and gave it a try. I created a few laughable dresses, but I finally got the hang of taking my mental vision and making it come to life with fabric.

Before long, I had enough styles to show to a trendy boutique I frequented in Edinburgh. I was quite flattered when my pieces flew off the shelves to rave reviews and I started interviewing different production lines to make my Mab clothing line a reality. Within a few months, my clothes were the biggest buzz of Fashion Week.

I really relished the sense of accomplishment I got from designing and making my ideas come to life. Most of my vampire existence had been spent mimicking a teenager and I was enjoying the sensation of being in charge of such a large project.

Malcolm supported me cheerfully as I worked and planned, simply cautioning me not to become a public figure. He had never tangled with the Volturi and he planned to continue avoiding them if at all possible. I hated to give up control of anything, but I realized that his warning made sense. I hired an amazing assistant and a PR firm and did all my work from behind the scenes.

Satisfied with my anonymity, Malcolm began pursuing his interest in botany. Having lived as a nomad since he became a vampire, he was enjoying the stability of living in one place for the first time. I began spending more and more time in Edinburgh to work on my line, but we were still able to spend lots of time together when I was home.

However, our separating schedules came to a head when he invited me on a trip to South America while I was in the middle of planning the spring line.

"Ah've never travelled there before," he mentioned enthusiastically, "and Ah'm looking forward tae the variety of plant life there."

"I'm sorry, that won't work, Malcolm," I said absently as I reviewed some final changes to my sketches. "This is a critical time and I just can't leave now."

"Ah'm sorry tae hear that," he answered coldly, his face set in anger. "Ah'll have tae enjoy the trip without the pleasure of yer company then. Ah was under the impression that we were sharin' a life _together_, but apparently Ah'm mistaken." He stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I stared at the solid oak in shock, completely taken aback by his reaction.

I could hear him packing in the room next door and the thought of being separated from him made my heart clench. What if he decided not to come back? He had wandered for almost a thousand years until he met me; maybe he would decide he wanted to return to his solitary lifestyle.

My mind raced with possibilities as I sat there frozen. I was completely at a loss on how to fix this. Jasper and I had literally never argued during our decades together. Trusting my visions of the future, he had followed my lead on all major decisions, leaving us with no reason for conflict.

I forced myself to move toward the door separating us, still clueless about what I would say. I raised my hand to knock, conscious that this was the first time this door had been closed since we moved here. Before I could knock, it swung opened, revealing Malcolm's tense face.

"I'm sorry," we blurted out simultaneously, causing us both to smile ruefully.

"Sit wi' me, Lass," Malcolm said softly. I followed him to the sofa and sat facing him. I opened my mouth to speak, but I paused when he pressed a finger against my lips.

"Ah apologize fer losing ma temper," he began. "Ah'm not sure how tae argue wi' ye. Ah've been alone so long I cannae remember how to disagree with someone Ah care fer." He paused, looking uncomfortable as he searched for words.

"Ah ken how happy ye are wi' yer work, an' Ah love tae see you so. But for the last few months, it's been all ye do. I feel like _our_ whole life has been taken over by yer business and how you want to run it. Ah've tried to keep myself busy and out of your way, but Ah feel like you're forgetting me."

Regret stabbed me at the thought of causing him to feel unimportant to me. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I'm making the same mistakes all over again. I've always liked being in charge, but I've been really selfish recently."

His face softened as he smiled down at me. "Lass, Ah love ye for yer strong opinions, and Ah'm nae asking ye to change tha'. However, we need tae strike a better balance, and Ah think ye coming away with me is a good start. Yer company will still be here when we return an' those lovely people ye have working for ye will enjoy the chance to show ye what they can do."

I realized he was right and immediately made the arrangements, much to the shock of my assistants. We took the trip to South America, where we reconnected with each other, balancing Malcolm's botany expeditions with my penchant for searching out luxurious hotels.

When we returned home, I made a conscious effort to take advantage of technology so that I could spend more time at our castle. I also made certain to keep involved in whatever Malcolm's interests were so that our time was divided more evenly. It took a little trial and error, but eventually we found an easy rhythm between our lives together and our lives apart.

After about a year or so of living together, we decided to visit Carlisle and Esme. I had kept in touch with them, and Esme had been a great confidant as I adjusted to being in a healthier relationship. We had a great visit. Carlisle and Malcolm got along well once they had the opportunity to get to know each other.

Esme was especially glad to have us around as a distraction since Carlisle was definitely grieving over the loss of Edward in the family. They told us that Edward was hunting humans and had cut all contact with everyone in the family. Carlisle handled it with poise, but his sadness remained evident. Emmett and Rosalie joined us for a few weeks and I really enjoyed reconnecting with the woman I had called sister for so long.

She remained brutally honest and blunt, but told me that I looked happier and more relaxed than she had ever seen me. I was able to truthfully return the compliment to her. Although she was still tough as nails, she radiated a sense of contentment she had previously lacked.

Malcolm and I told everyone about our life in Scotland and they filled us in on the things they were doing. Rose and Emmett were starting up a custom motorcycle shop. I took a look at some of their sketches and was flattered when they asked me for some suggestions on some of the design elements. It gave me the idea to incorporate some motorcycle inspired elements in my next line and my fingers were literally itching to get to work on it.

I was really enjoying the visit, but I hated the fact that everyone was tiptoeing around the topic of Bella and Jasper. I knew they were both in touch with everyone else, but everyone seemed reluctant to bring up their names. Finally, Malcolm just bluntly asked how they were doing. Everyone froze and stared at me for a minute, apparently waiting for some sort of breakdown. Thankfully, Esme recovered and smoothly answered, telling us that Bella and Jasper were still living in Montana.

She gave me an assessing look before continuing. "I mentioned to Jasper the last time we spoke that you two were planning on visiting, and he mentioned the possibility that he and Bella might come out for a few days to catch up with everyone out here. I wasn't sure how you two would feel about that, but if you'd like, I can call and tell them to come on out."

I looked up at Malcolm and he smiled easily. "Ah'd like tha' verra much," he said, wrapping his arm around me. "Ah'm verra interested to see what manner of vampire young Bella has become an' it will be nice te see Jasper again as well. If it's alrigh' wi' you, Lass," he amended quickly, searching my face for signs of tension.

"That sounds really nice," I answered honestly. Esme smiled brightly, clearly looking forward to having a house full of her "children" again. She left the room, her cell phone already to her ear as she began making the calls to gather everyone here.

Two days later, Malcolm and I smiled as we watched Bella and Jasper walk through the front door. They exchanged tight hugs with Esme and Carlisle as well as Emmett and Rose who had joined us for the little reunion.

"Where are Alice and Malcolm?" Jasper asked as he released Rose, his drawl heavier than it had been for years.

"Over here," I called as I stepped forward and into the arms that I had known so well.

"Good to see you, Alice," he said as he gave me a brief yet affectionate hug and stepped away to greet Malcolm. While the guys exchanged handshakes, I turned to watch Bella approach me. Her expression was open, yet clearly hesitant, very reminiscent of the unsure girl I had met in Forks.

"Hi, Bella," I said softly, extending my hand toward her, hoping I sounded less nervous than I felt. I sincerely hoped to reconnect with Bella at some point and I didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize the foundation I was trying to build.

I was shocked when she actually stepped forward and gave me a little squeeze. "Hey, Alice. How are you?" she asked quickly. We exchanged pleasantries and stumbled into a light conversation about what we had been up to. Bella admitted that she'd been following my fashion line and told me she had recently taken up painting as a new project.

We discussed art and design for awhile before falling into separate conversations with the others in the room. I took the opportunity to observe Bella and Jasper. They were clearly totally connected to each other, even moving together almost as a unit. They were touching more often than not and they frequently shared soft smiles with each other.

I was surprised at how easy it was for me to see Jasper so happy with Bella when the idea of it had been so devastating to me before. Being free of both the past and the future was an amazing feeling, and I looked across the room to exchange my own soft smile with the vampire I was so lucky to share my life with.

As we pulled out of the driveway to leave several days later, he gave me a deep look and asked me if seeing Jasper and Bella had brought up any sense of regret.

"Not at all," I rushed to assure him. Taking his hand, I turned my body to face his as he pulled up to a stop sign. "You are the future I never saw and the greatest gift I've ever been given. I regret nothing that brought us together, Malcolm."

He smiled widely and winked. "Glad tae hear it, Lass. Glad tae hear it," he said lightly as he pulled out onto the highway. I smirked at him and settled back to enjoy the ride as he sped us down the road toward whatever our future together held.

**AN-**

**Well, there you have it! It took almost 3 months to write, but better late than never! I just had a much harder time writing these two than I ever imagined! I really wanted to tell their story though, so I hope you enjoyed!**

**I am working on the first story I'll post under heavilysalacious as we speak. RL has been a little crazy, but I'll do my best to post something in the next few weeks. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**heavy**


End file.
